La primera vez que la vi ya era el héroe de Konoha
by Kisame Hoshigaki
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto recuerda todas las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar desde que conoció a la que fue su esposa, desde sus momentos mas oscuros, hasta las mujeres que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener ese "algo mas". Punto de vista de Naruto de 'La primera vez que la vi tenía siete años'. One Shot


Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de este manga

Texto entre comillas ("") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

**La primera vez que la vi ya era el héroe de Konoha**

One Shot

La primera vez que la vi ya era el héroe de Konoha y me fue presentada por su hermana. Esa mañana se veían algo raras Hinata y ella ya que tenían ojeras debajo de sus ojos, al parecer ellas no durmieron toda la noche y me preocupe un poco por el hecho de que la hubieran regañado por mi culpa.

Cuando le pregunte a Hinata sobre sus ojeras me dijo que no era nada, que se quedo hablando con su hermana de algunas cosas toda la noche. La pequeña me sonrío burlona por lo mismo.

Recuerdo que me sentía un poco raro por la confesión de Hinata antes de que Pain la hiriera de muerte, nunca la había visto de esa forma y no sabía cómo tratarla. Platique de esto con Shikamaru y me dijo que era muy problemático de tratar, Chouji me dijo que no pensaba tratar un tema tan delicado sin tener nada en el estomago así que no insistí. Hablarlo con Shino, Kiba y Neji sería un suicidio, no quise acercarme a Ino porque me veía con ojos muy soñadores y me dio mala espina, solo podía hablarlo con Sakura, Iruka, Lee o Tenten y no me dieron ganas.

Deje el tema para después.

Cuando no estaba deambulando con Sakura por la aldea o ayudando a la reconstrucción me acercaba con Hinata para platicar y conocerla mejor, de vez en cuando íbamos a comer al puesto temporal de Ichiraku u otros puestos de comida, algunas veces yo pagaba por los dos y otras pagaba ella, me acuerdo que ella me decía que podía comer lo que quisiera y cuanto quisiera que por el dinero no me preocupara, al principio me negaba pero después me deje llevar, no sé como Hinata tenía tanto dinero, me imagino que era por ser la heredera del Clan o algo por el estilo.

Cuando me entere que Sasuke había atacado al Jinchuriki del Hachibi y que estaba con Akatsuki fue un duro golpe para mí y más cuando nos encontramos después de que hiriera de muerte a su compañera de equipo y matara a Danzo. En ese momento comprendí que si peleábamos él y yo, Sakura-chan sería la más afectada por ello.

Con el tiempo lo inminente llego, la guerra y mi reclusión como Jinchuriki, afortunadamente me escape de la isla con el viejo Bi y llegamos al campo de batalla, ayude a muchas personas en ese momento pero no pude ayudar a los que yo mas quería.

Neji murió en mis manos.

Si no hubiera sido por Hinata las palabras de Obito me hubiera destruido.

Me quitaron a Kurama.

Si no hubiera sido por que Kurama anticipo ese hecho junto a la ayuda de mi Padre y mis amigos junto a Obito hubiera muerto.

Sasuke murió en mis brazos después de quitarle los Bijuus a Madara y que junto con Tenten lográramos sellarlo en las vasijas del sabio.

Pude reponerme solo porque Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan y Tenten me levantaron y me hicieron ver que yo solo no era él afectado.

Ino estaba devastada por la muerte de Sasuke junto a la de su padre, Sakura estaba igual pero su alivio era que por lo menos había sobrevivido.

Pero había otra persona que estaba peor que ellas, Karin. La compañera que Sasuke casi había matado estaba muy mal, por varios días estuvo pálida y no comía, no decía nada, incluso cuando la devolvieron a su celda no dijo ni hizo nada. Sus antiguos compañeros, Juugo y Suigetsu estaban preocupados por su comportamiento.

Estuve con ella en el proceso de luto para animarla, si no fuera porque era una Uzumaki hubiera muerto de tristeza.

Después de la guerra note a Hinata desanimada, cuando le preguntaba qué era lo que tenía decía que era un problema familiar, ofrecí mi ayuda y aunque ella se sentía alagada de mi ofrecimiento me dijo que no hacía falta, que la situación se arreglaría cuando ella menos lo pensaba.

Cuando termino la guerra y no estaba al cuidado de Karin ni viendo a mi amigos me ponía a pensar en lo que había pasado cuando extrajeron a Kurama, la conversación con el Sabio en donde me decía que el espíritu de su hijo menor habitaba en mi y que el del mayor en Sasuke y lo que dijo Madara antes de ser sellado.

Lo que dijo cuando nos vio a Tenten y a mí sellándolo, eso me trajo muchas confusiones, tantas que no podía conciliar el sueño por lo mismo. Tenía sueños de ello, sueños de Tenten y yo... de Mito y Hashirama.

Hinata me había dicho que tenía que arreglar mis problemas cuando le comente que no podía dormir por culpa de lo mismo, me hizo el mismo comentario que yo le había hecho antes pero no quise involucrarla en eso, sabía que eso la destrozaría.

Al parecer Hinata comprendió eso cuando le dije que no, recuerdo como le había dolido el comentario, lo vi en sus ojos, me despedí de ella y cuando me estaba yendo me sujeto del hombro, me giro para verla a ella y bueno… verla no pude ya que su cara se acerco mucho a la mía.

Cuando Hinata hizo eso creó uno de los momentos más bellos que tengo registrados en mi cabeza hueca, el primer beso que nos dimos. Al sentir sus suaves labios tocando los míos, hizo que las preocupaciones y dudas que tenía se despejaran.

Sabía cómo ver a Sakura quien fue mi primer amor y que aun tenía cierta esperanza. La empecé a ver como una hermana.

Sabía cómo ver a Ino que me perturbaba. Con una orden de restricción por que era muy problemática.

Afortunadamente Chouji y Shikamaru me detuvieron antes que hiciera esa locura ya que con los años Ino me ayudaría a disculparme con mi esposa cada vez que cometiera una estupidez como la vez que le lleve un carro alegórico lleno de las flores más hermosas que pudimos encontrar todos mis compañeros de generación de la academia al intentar de disculparme de algo que aun no se enteraba.

Las palabras que me dijo cuando me vio llegar con el carro fueron: "¿Ahora qué hiciste Uzumaki? Si iniciaste una guerra con Suna o con Iwa por tus comentarios fuera de lugar dormirás con el perro" y yo le contestaba que no teníamos perro y me respondía con una sonrisa muy característica de ella, era su sonrisa para decir "Exacto".

...

Creo que no le hubiera dicho que le había dado una de las recetas de su madre a Shion del país de los demonios, ellas nunca se llevaron bien por culpa de una promesa que hice por no entender su significado en ese momento. Bueno esos días terroríficos en los que me vi forzado a dormir en casa de Kiba ya pasaron y me perdonó por lo que hice, aunque después de ello tenía que comer un platillo especial que un tal señor Kalinin(1) le había dado y que ella hacia una o dos veces a la semana solo para mi, haciendo que el curry de la vida fuera un día soleado de primavera en comparación al Borsch - nombre del platillo - que ella hacía.

Bueno volviendo al tema en el que Hinata me había besado y mis dudas se habían despejado. Sabía que tenía que hacer y decidí enfrentar mis problemas con las mujeres que me rodeaban.

Hable con Sakura y ella me había dicho lo que yo ya pensaba, que una vez intento verme de otra manera pero siempre fallaba y solo podía verme como un hermano. Hable con Ino y le dije que no podía corresponderle, recuerdo que se puso a la defensiva y me saco de su local.

Después me grito que me deseaba suerte con Hinata.

Fui con Ayame y le pedí que me hiciera unos cuantos platillos de los que había aprendido en su viaje por el continente para mejor su cocina, ella lo hizo y me fui a buscar a Tenten de inmediato.

Cuando la encontré en un campo de entrenamiento toda cansada por el ejercicio que había hecho le pedí que si podíamos comer, ella no quería ya que me evitaba desde ese día que acabo la guerra, afortunadamente la logre convencer al decirle que traía su patillo favorito.

Mientras comíamos hablábamos de temas tribales entre nosotros, como pulir nuestras armas, como desarrollar una nueva técnica, sobre Neji, este tema era uno que le afectaba a Tenten de una manera extraña ya que hasta ese momento no había llorado su muerte.

Se preguntaba qué tipo de persona era ya que no lloró su muerte como lo hizo Lee ese día y el día del funeral, eso la perturbaba demasiado. Le dije que cada quien llevaba el luto de una manera diferente, le conté como estaba al enterarme de la muerte de Asuma-Sensei ya que había convivido con él en mi infancia, con la muerte de Ero-Sennin y como me marco y sobre todo lo que quería hacerle a Nagato por lo que había hecho ya que técnicamente había matado a nuestro 'Padre'.

Le conté como me había sentido tras la muerte de Neji y como las palabras de Hinata me levantaron, también como me había afectado la muerte de Sasuke y que sus palabras me habían animado.

No me di cuenta pero había tocado un tema que no quería tocar pero al mismo tiempo si quería.

- "¿Lo que dijo Madara es cierto Naruto?"

- "No lo sé Tenten, lo único que se es que nada es igual, he tenido sueños extraños que me despiertan en la noche"

- "Te entiendo, yo estoy igual, he tenido sueños donde veo al Shodaime platicando conmigo pero al mismo tiempo no me siento yo"

- "Igual aquí, pero yo veo a una pelirroja con el mismo peinado que el tuyo"

Por varios minutos quedamos en silencio no queríamos vernos ni nada por el estilo pero tampoco nos alejábamos

- "Tengo miedo Naruto, miedo de que sea verdad, miedo de que eso afecte nuestra relación y la de los demás"

- "Yo también lo tengo, pero debemos de hacerle frente"

- "¿COMO?"

- "… No lo sé… soy un sabio y no sé cómo hacerle frente a esto"

- "Se supone que las almas que están destinadas a estar juntas lo hacen una y otra vez, pero si es verdad tendré que renunciar a muchas cosas y eso no asegura que este haciendo lo correcto"

- "¿No quieres alejarte de él verdad? Me refiero a Lee"

- "¿Te diste cuenta?" – yo asentía mientras nos quedábamos viendo, podía ver en sus ojos que tenía miedo y sentía culpa, culpa hacia ella misma por que amaba a un hombre y sabía que con el otro tenía una gran química – "¿Pasa lo mismo contigo y Hinata verdad?"

- "Si, hasta hace poco lo acabo de averiguar… Tenten no podemos quedarnos así, tenemos que elegir y… yo ya elegí"

- "Yo también Naruto, hace tiempo que elegí a Lee pero…"

- "Olvídate de eso Tenten, si es verdad que las almas o espíritus o lo que sean están destinadas a estar juntas entonces lo estaremos, pero por el momento tenemos gente importante para nosotros y quiero estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible"

- "Entonces… ¿hasta nuestra siguiente vida?"

- "Si Tenten, hasta nuestra siguiente vida"

Cuando dije esas palabras Tenten se levanto y empezó a recoger todas sus armas, yo levante los cestos y platos que traje y cada quien nos fuimos por nuestros caminos… ahora que lo pienso Tenten no podía detener las lagrimas que corrían por sus ojos al igual que yo no podía soportar el dolor que sentía dentro de mi pecho, era como si me hubiera arrancado el corazón destrozando mi caja torácica en el proceso.

Empecé a frecuentar a Hinata cada vez más e incluso nos besamos varias veces disfrutando del otro, cada sensación y cada encuentro que tenía con ella era algo mágico y excitante. Habían pasado dos meses desde que hablara con Tenten y aunque no habíamos formalizado nuestra relación todo el mundo sabían que ya éramos una pareja, Shino y Kiba me amenazaron de que ya tenía que formalizar con ella antes de que cosas malas pasaran y pensé que tenían razón, ya tenía que formalizar nuestro lazo así que reserve una cena como nunca antes, la invitaría a comer a un restaurante de lujo en donde la etiqueta no era una necesidad, era lo cotidiano, con la mejor champagne que pudiera costearme y entre otras cosas pomposas y nada modestas para pedirle que fuera mi novia.

Pero un día antes de la cita la abuela Tsunade nos mando a varios de mis amigos a una misión de patrullaje perdiendo la reservación. El único punto bueno era que Hinata me acompañaría en el viaje.

La líder del equipo era Sakura y era apoyada por Tenten, además estaba Kiba acompañándonos junto con Akamaru. Cuando vi a Tenten ese día me sentí un poco extraño porque aun tenía en mente la conversación que tuvimos esa vez, trataba de que nuestros roces fueran mínimos y nada forzados para que no dijeran o sospecharan nada los demás.

Kiba se dio cuenta de esto y me lo hizo ver, que debía de relajarme y preguntarme el por qué de mi comportamiento ya que yo no le quise decir nada de aspecto sobrenatural. Tengo entendido que Sakura platico con Tenten en esa misión de lo mismo pero nunca he sabido que hablaron para que al final Tenten me hablara y tratara como antes.

Después de eso vino la tragedia que definiría la vida de muchas personas de Konoha.

Hinata murió al protegerme de un ataque a traición por un grupo de ninjas mercenarios. La verdad no recuerdo que paso durante la escaramuza, lo único que recuerdo fue a Sakura y Tenten abrazándome y gritándome que me calmara después de que hubiera masacrado a todos los mercenarios.

Cuando vi la masacre que había causado al principio no entendía que había pasado, quise vomitar por lo mismo, veía de un lado a otro las viseras, manos, piernas y cabezas hechas pedazos por todas partes además de los árboles destrozados en un amplio radio de devastación.

Fue entonces cuando la vi. Una mitad del cuerpo de Hinata tirada a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, era su lado derecho, lo que alguna vez habrían sido los órganos internos de ella estaban esparcidos en un área pequeña donde se encontraba esa parte de su cuerpo, su rostro estaba embarrado de sangre y tierra mientras que la cavidad donde descansaban sus órganos miraban al cielo.

Entre en un ataque de histeria al comprender que era lo que estaba viendo, la mujer que amaba, la mujer que quería fuera mi novia y esposa estaba muerta partida por la mitad y por lo que veía, yo era el culpable.

Quise morir, quise extinguir mi existencia del mundo por lo que creí haber hecho, me mordí la lengua para que la sangre que salí de la herida me asfixiara, intente quitar de mi el abrazo de Sakura y Tenten pero ellas me tenían bien sujeto, las quise alejar pero no pude. La fuerza de Sakura era grande y cuando quise usar el manto del zorro todo se volvió oscuro, para cuando recupere la conciencia estaba dentro de mi mente siendo sujetado por Kurama con una de sus patas al suelo. _"Aquí te quedas mocoso"_ fue lo único que dijo antes de que callera inconsciente por la presión que ejercía en mi.

Cuando desperté estaba enfrente del padre de Hinata en su despacho, el zorro miserable me llevo ante Hiashi para poder hablar con tranquilidad y aclarar lo que había pasado, no quería verlo, no quería ver al padre de la mujer que había matado por perder el control de mi poder y quise huir pero Hiashi me desactivo todos mis Tenketsu cuando estaba inconsciente y Kurama no dejaba que tomara de mi chacra para abrir los puntos.

_- "Oye lo que vamos a decir Naruto, te conviene que lo oigas" _

- "Se lo que paso Uzumaki y no te culpo por ello" - me dijo el padre de Hinata viéndome tan serio como siempre.

- "Pero yo la mate, la mate sin siquiera desearlo, la mate por qué no me controle, mátame, no merezco vivir, mate a una inocente que hizo todo por mí, que me dio su corazón y yo la mate sin piedad, no merezco vivir…"

Llore y llore por varias horas sintiéndome débil e imponente, pero me decía a mi mismo que me lo merecía, que me merecía que el padre de la mujer que ame y que mate me torturara física y mentalmente.

Cuando deje de llorar por falta de liquido Hiashi me dijo que yo no había matado a Hinata, que ella me protegió al interponerse en medio de un ataque y al ver que ella había muerto había entrado en un estado de ira absoluta que hizo me desbocara como lo hacía anteriormente cuando Kurama quería matarme. Kurama después me explico que había tomado posesión de mi cuerpo para que no colapsara por la muerte de Hinata y que ese día un día antes del entierro me había llevado con Hiashi y le había explicado lo que había pasado pero como no reaccionaba estuvimos horas en ese cuarto encerrados hasta que recupere la conciencia y se dio la plática que tuvimos.

No fui al funeral, no tenía el estomago o las fuerzas para hacerlo, no tenía ni el valor para salir de mi casa, pero aun así lo hice, salí de mi casa y salí de la aldea a esconderme a un templo abandonado y lleno de mascaras, el templo Uzumaki, ahí estuve perdido por mucho tiempo, tanto que ya ni puedo recordar.

Hanabi cuenta en sus anécdotas a nuestros hijos y nietos que solo Sakura-chan pudo encontrarme y que le había pedido que no me molestaran, es cierto Sakura-chan me encontró y esparció el rumor de que estaba bien, pero de que fue la única en encontrarme es una mentira, una mentira que nunca he querido desmentir.

Sakura fue la primera en venir, luego fue Tsunade-baachan para ver cómo estaba y darme consejos sobre mi situación, ella sabía muy bien como me sentía. Le siguió Karin temiendo que algo malo me pasara y darme el apoyo que yo le había dado con la muerte de Sasuke, lo único que me dijo fue "somos familia Naruto y debemos de apoyarnos".

Mi última visitante fue Tenten y junto con Karin fueron las que más me visitaron. Esas cuatro mujeres que quise toda mi vida con todo mi corazón me ayudaron a mantenerme a flote en un momento más oscuro que la muerte de Neji.

Karin me visitaba cada vez que podía escaparse de la cárcel aun cuando eso significara dos meses más a su sentencia penitenciaria pero a ella no le importaba con tal de que no me pasara nada, con los años Tsunade baachan le perdono su sentencia e inicio una relación muy estable con Chouji, ellos se aceptaban por como eran, ella llena de cicatrices y él un hombre gor… de huesos anchos con baja autoestima por lo mismo. Aun me acuerdo el día de la boda de esos dos, Hanabi no paraba de llorar de la emoción al ver que ellos eran felices juntos, ella conocía la historia de los dos y eso la hacía más sentimental de lo normal, pero todo empeoro cuando Karin arrojo el ramo y Hanabi peleo a muerte por el estando en el aire y aun cuando llego al suelo, gano el ramo solo porque inutilizo los brazos de Ino y Moegi en el momento justo.

Cuando Hanabi se acerco a mí y me mostro el ramo con la cara llena de sangre, me dijo dos cosas que nunca olvidare y que aun sigo meditando "descuida Naruto, la sangre no es mía" y "en esta vida tu me perteneces Uzumaki"

En la época que convivía con Tenten en esos seis meses mi corazón sano gracias a ella y a ciertos favores que nos dábamos uno al otro, en esas veces pude sentir que nuestros espíritus y almas se llamaban y complementaban, la sincronía de nosotros era a tal punto que antes de que termináramos una frase el otro ya sabía que quería decir. Sentía que podía salir de esa oscuridad pero no sabía cómo.

Lo único que se me ocurría era que habláramos de los demonios que me perseguían por culpa de los últimos eventos traumáticos por los que pase, no pude hacerlo por que Tenten fue enviada a una misión dos semanas antes del aniversario de Hinata. En el momento justo cuando los dos estábamos aceptando que podíamos tener una relación como la que nos privamos meses antes cuando yo elegí a Hinata y que murió al poco tiempo y que ella eligiera a Lee para ver como se hacía novio de Sakura.

Los dos habíamos apostado y los dos de una u otra forma habíamos perdido y cuando volvimos a apostar…

La misión de Tenten duro siete años.

Cuando la volví a ver estaba a dos semanas de casarme con Hanabi y no podía hacerme para atrás, por que de una u otra forma Hanabi se las arreglo para repararme, llenar los vacios que tenía y expulsar los demonios que tanto tiempo me habían perseguido. Por eso no decidí ir con Tenten, además ella ya tenía un hijo cuando volvió a la aldea, un niño de cabello castaño y de ojos violetas. Cuando le preguntaron el nombre del padre dijo que el niño había nacido en la misión que tuvo y no dio más datos, aunque había un rumor que decía que Gai-Sensei y Kakashi-Sensei sabían el nombre del padre.

En realidad si se quien es el padre, al igual que Karin pero nos hicimos los tontos para evitar problemas muy serios dentro de la aldea y la alianza shinobi.

Cuando Hinata cumplió un año de muerta ese día estaba lloviendo y estaba muy dolido y melancólico, el dolor que tenía en el pecho no lo soportaba así que salí de mi encierro en el templo de los Uzumakis y me dirigí a la cárcel de la aldea para hablar con Karin, no me dejaron verla ya que era parte del castigo por escaparse seis semanas atrás. Cuando me retire oí la voz de mi prima desde la calle siendo que ella estaba en un lugar llamado 'El Calabozo', por lo que se el calabozo esta en un lugar muy aislado en la cárcel y ningún ruido podía entrar ni salir de ese lugar.

Deje de oír sus gritos a cinco calles de distancia de la cárcel local de la aldea.

Busque a Sakura en el hospital pero me habían dicho que era su día libre y conociéndola había dos posibles respuestas, o estaba durmiendo en la casa de sus padres o estaba en una cita con Lee. La verdad no quise molestar ya que no me sentía tan bien con tanta miel derramada de esos dos.

El trió InoShikaCho estaban en Suna arreglando algunos detalles de comercio entre aldeas. Kiba y Shino estaban en casa de Kurenai-sensei haciendo una visita por motivo del aniversario de la muerte de Hinata.

Kakashi perdido en el camino de la vida así que no lo busque.

El único lugar que me quedaba era con Hinata.

Sabía en qué cementerio estaba, Tsunade-baachan me lo había dicho en la última visita que me había hecho por lo tanto me dirigí para ir al cementerio. Estuve 20 minutos buscando la tumba hasta quela encontré, lejos de donde yo pensé que estaría, al lado de la tumba de Neji pero no fue así.

Me coloque enfrente de la lapida de Hinata y la contemple por un tiempo indefinido, cuando acorde sentí la presencia de alguien caminando hacia donde estaba, cuando estuvo a mi lado vi que era una Hyuuga, una Hyuuga que reconocí de inmediato. Era Hanabi.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos en silencio, hasta que me dije que algún día tenía que platicarlo con alguien, hable con ella, le dije que me sentía mal, que tenía sueños de los eventos en los que Hinata y Neji morían por protegerme, que si hubiera sido mejor ahora estaríamos haciendo otras cosas como una misión o comer un plato de ramen.

Hanabi no me dejo terminar, de un golpe con su puño me tiro al suelo quebrándose la muñeca por la acción, después de eso me grito que sus hermanos no merecían haber muerto por alguien como yo, alguien que al principio admiraba por hacer que ellos corrigieran su vida en la forma que la hicieron pero que ahora no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui. Sus palabras, sus tratos y su mirada de enojo y llanto me hicieron ver que aun cuando tenía motivo de llorar, estaba siendo egoísta al hacer que esa negación, ese duelo durara tanto tiempo.

Con ese golpe Hanabi me enseño que si no cambiaba pronto estaría muerto y en ese entonces pensé en no morir por Tenten, que debía vivir para volverla a ver. Invite a Hanabi a cenar en mi casa algo caliente y cambio el sentido de mis palabras, me hizo sentir como algo peor que la escoria al según ella seducirla, me sentí tan asqueado que le pedí disculpas a Hinata por no expresarme bien, Hanabi se rio a voz alta y me dijo que estaba bromeando, que aceptaba mi invitación.

Al llegar a la casa le ofrecí una toalla y un cambio de ropa que ya tenía preparado al mandar a quince clones para arreglar la casa que no había habitado desde la muerte de Hinata. Coloque su ropa en la secadora mientras ella se bañaba con agua caliente después de que el calentador tuviera cierta temperatura.

Cuando Hanabi salió de bañarse y vio mi ropa húmeda esperando su turno para secarse le dije que era para que no pensara mal, ella me dijo que no le importaba, que era mi casa. Me di un baño para quitar el frio de la lluvia, el frio del cuerpo y el frio del corazón, aunque esta última se quitaría de otra manera.

Platicamos toda la noche, le dije todo lo que había hecho mientras estaba ausente ese año, obviamente omití mencionar a Tsunade, Tenten y Karin aun cuando no hacía nada fuera de lo común cuando estaba la ultima. Quise quedarme con esa información por puro capricho mío.

Ella me conto sus pesares y el por qué estaba tan enojada consigo misma, la actitud que tuvo con Hinata y el desarrollo de la misma tras la muerte de Neji, sus miedos de que tal vez no quede a la altura de otros líderes de su Clan y entre otras cosas.

Recuerdo que esa vez dieron las nueve de la mañana y ya no podíamos mantenernos despiertos íbamos a quedarnos dormidos en el sofá si no es porque Sakura casi destruye la puerta de mi casa de la emoción al oír que había salido de mi refugio, le dio pena por el estado de Hanabi, parecía un zombi por no dormir, Sakura nos preparo algo de café y cuando terminamos ayudo a Hanabi a regresar a su casa.

Después de esa plática me sentía libre, como otro ser, Kurama me dijo que ya estaba poniendo harto de todo mi negatividad y eso me preocupo bastante, en la primera oportunidad que tuve pedí un permiso para usar el templo dentro de la gran Isla Tortuga para enfrentarme a mi otro yo. Tal y como esperaba esta vez mi lado negativo ataco más fuerte que nunca, afortunadamente pude contenerlo.

Con el paso de las semanas empecé a frecuentar a Hanabi más de lo que yo esperaba, pero era algo que no podía evitarlo, como ella el poder estar conmigo.

Si salía a un lado dentro de la aldea la invitaba, platicamos, comimos varias veces, vimos muchas películas y otras cosas. Konohamaru me había dicho que me juntaba mucho con ella y yo no me había dado cuenta, incluso varias mujeres que pertenecían a mi club de fans estaban pensando mal de mí al tener sentimientos románticos con una niña que no tenía ni quince años.

Sakura me dijo lo mismo y para cuando menos lo pensaba Ino ya me estaba interrogando si le había puesto un dedo encima, pero como no había hecho nada de eso fue divertido ver como ella y Anko se arrancaban los cabellos de la frustración que sentían al no poderme sacar la verdad que querían oír.

Cuando ella tenía 15 años para ese entonces el no ver a Hanabi por más de tres días era un infierno para mí, me preguntaba como estaba, si no había tenido un accidente o cosas del estilo, en ese entonces me negaba a aceptarlo porque sabía que si decía algo me metería en grandes problemas.

Entonces vino nuestra primera misión juntos en un equipo, estaba asustado de que algo le pasara y yo no pudiera hacer algo, la sola idea me ponía de mal humor y para mi mala suerte era muy notable. Recuerdo que Hanabi me tomo de la mejilla, me miro a los ojos con preocupación, una preocupación genuina, esa mirada me cautivo e hizo que me calmara, me dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió su camino.

En ese entonces sabía que el comportamiento de Hanabi era extraño, mi primer prueba solida fue ese beso que me dio en la mejilla, si yo lo hubiera querido y hubiera girado mi cabeza un poco nos podríamos haber dado un beso, después de eso cada vez que me veía o se despedía de mi era por un beso en la mejilla muy pero muy cerca de los labios.

La situación que me hizo decir que estaba enamorado de una mocosa de 15 años al yo tener veinte fueron que en esa misión Hanabi se perdió de mi vista en una pelea que tuvimos, temía que la historia que tenía con su hermana se volviera a repetir, en esa misión barrí el campo infestado de enemigos con un solo ataque.

Afortunadamente mi ataque no le dio y ayude a ganar 10 minutos de tiempo en la procesión de la misión.

Al poco tiempo Hanabi me invito a cenar en su casa, fue una cena muy agradable y placentera todo iba de maravilla hasta que note un brillo especial en sus ojos, el mismo brillo que tenía cuando se le había ocurrido una forma de fastidiarme la vida.

Le conto a su padre la plática que habíamos tenido el día que la invite a mi casa por primera vez, pero le dio otro significado, dijo que había pasado una noche como ningún otra, que era la primera vez que ella se sintió libre y querida, que había pasado una gran noche y que había gritado mucho del placer esa vez.

El Clan Hyuuga entero me persiguió todo el camino entre Konoha y Suna por día y medio, cuando llegue a Suna, Gaara me recibió y me dijo que ya estaba enterado de lo que me había pasado y me ofreció refugio por dos meses en Sunagakure.

Cuando volví a ver a Hanabi estaba muy apenada por lo que había causado y por medida de compensación dijo que haría lo que yo quisiera. Estaba apenada por lo que había hecho y podía ver el miedo en sus ojos perla, eso me éxito y mucho.

Pero pude controlarme, muy apenas.

Le pedí un beso y ella me lo dio en la mejilla, le dije que no me gusto así que me diera otro, me dio un beso en la otra mejilla, le dije que me diera otro y con una velocidad tan lenta veía que ella se me acercaba para dármelo en la boca. Su cara se puso roja por la vergüenza que sentía.

Ese beso que me dio fue el mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida, no se comparaban a los de Hinata que era tiernos y cálidos, ni a los de Tenten que era atrevidos y con pasión. Ese beso que tenía vergüenza combinado con amor hizo que callera a sus pies sin siquiera decir una palabra en contra.

A partir de ese momento los dos nos buscábamos cada vez que podíamos para poder besarnos, poder tocarnos, era una droga el poder sentir su piel contra mi piel, su respiración en mis oídos cuando atacaba su cuello con mi boca hacia que oyera a un ser celestial hablándome en ese instante. Lo que sentía con ella no se comparaba a cualquier emoción que hubiera sentido en la vida. Ni a una broma, ni a aprender una técnica nueva, un enfrentamiento con alguien poderoso y ni mucho menos al momento que tu vida depende de un ataque que realices bien.

La adrenalina que sentía estando con ella a escondidas de la gente con el temor de que pudieran encontrarnos y acusarnos o mejor dicho acusarme de un delito era tan grande como el primer plato de ramen que me ofreció Teuchi cuando era un niño al que nadie hacia caso, solo el Hokage y su familia. Era lo único que podía comparar el sentimiento que Hanabi me producía en mí y he de decir que aun así Hanabi tenía una amplia ventaja con el ramen.

Cuando hicimos el amor la primera vez ella acababa de cumplir 16 años, recuerdo que la sonrisa que tuve por lo placentero y mágico que fue ese acto de amor fue tan grande que cuando me dijeron que Tsunade-baachan dejaba su trabajo para dárselo a Kakashi-Sensei por orden del Daimyo seguí sonriendo por dos semanas más.

Todos mis amigos creían que me había vuelto loco, incluso Hanabi me dijo lo mismo. Deje de sonreír cuando Hiashi me dijo que si volvía a tocar a su hija antes del matrimonio se encargaría que ningún Kage intercediera por mi bienestar. Cuando le pregunte como supo que eso había pasado años después con su primer nieto en brazos él me dijo que eso era lo único que se le hubiera ocurrido que me haría seguir sonriendo de esa manera por tanto tiempo.

Cuando nos casamos compre unos terrenos en una de las pocas áreas vírgenes de la aldea, con la ayuda del Clan Hyuuga y de varios de mis clones empecé a construir un complejo de viviendas que pensaba rentar para tener un poco mas de ganancias, además con el tiempo pensaba convertir ese lugar en los terrenos para el nuevo Clan Uzumaki. Con la ayuda de Hanabi los terrenos se hicieron muy bonitos y rentables también teníamos un buen flujo de efectivo por las misiones que teníamos y los alquileres de renta.

Aun cuando Hanabi se había excluido del Clan Hyuuga para casarse conmigo por culpa de los consejeros de su Clan incluido su abuelo ella entrenaba a la joven generación de Hyuugas que gustosos tomaban sus clases fueran de la rama principal o de la secundaria. Hiashi se enojo con todos los concejeros por hacer lo que le hicieron a Hanabi pero ella nunca se arrepintió de eso y estuvo feliz ya que podía vivir y ser como ella era conmigo sin tener el prejuicio de su familia acechándola.

Tuvimos dos hijos y los llamamos Neji y Hinata. Cuando Neji nació tenía el cabello de su madre y los ojos azules y sin ninguna de las marcas que yo tenía en las mejillas, Tsunade-baachan me dijo que eso solo sería posible si Hanabi hubiera sido el Jinchuriki del Kurama ya que su padre y tíos nacieron con las mismas marcas.

Todos los Hyuuga que no aceptaron nuestro matrimonio estuvieron felices de que Neji no naciera con el Byakugan, solo sé que Hiashi no le importo eso, solo que su nieto naciera fuerte y sano.

Cuando Hinata nació el Clan Hyuuga hizo un caos terrible, Hinata nació con el cabello rojo como una Uzumaki y con el Byakugan. Se hizo un altercado tan grande entre las discusiones de los dos lados ya que Hinata al ser la hija de alguien que no pertenecía al Clan y que de alguna forma había evitado el sellado en la frente, ella no podía pasar por la misma suerte.

Recuerdo haber amenazado a la rama principal de que si tocaban a mi hija no encontrarían lugar en este mundo para esconderse de mi furia, muchos desistieron pero el resto no, dijeron que al ser una Hyuuga debe de tener el sello. Hanabi les dejo la boca cerrada al decirle que el sello solo se aplica a Hyuugas y nuestra hija era Uzumaki y al intentar eso se estarían creando un conflicto que se suponía la aldea de la Hoja había eliminado cuando se fundó, una guerra entre Clanes.

El tema quedo zanjado cuando Kakashi-Sensei había presentado su renuncia ya que se sentía muy viejo y nada conforme con el trabajo de Hokage y me recomendó con el Daimyo para el puesto, cuando eso paso mi primera orden como Hokage fue eliminar el sistema de ramas del Clan Hyuuga. Los ancianos del Clan expusieron que el Hokage no debería meterse en asuntos del Clan ni tampoco abusar de su poder en estos asuntos. Ellos tenían razón pero algo que Tsunade-baachan me enseño fue que esa ley podía romperse cuando el afectado era el Hokage o uno de sus seres cercanos y al ser mi hija a la brevedad elimine ese sistema.

Con los años sucedieron dos cosas, varios Hyuugas de la rama principal al ver que habían perdido el poder que por derecho tenían iniciaron un golpe de estado para quitarme a mí y mi familia del camino, lo que no contaban era que uno de los Hyuuga que estaba con ellos hablo conmigo de sus planes y él no quería participar en una situación como esa con alguien que admiraba. Gracias a eso se detuvieron a los Hyuuga instigadores y recibieron el castigo necesario.

El otro detalle que sucedió es que todos los niños Hyuuga de la rama secundaria odiaban a muerte a mi hija Hinata, ¿motivo? Porque ellos eran mayores que ella y no pudieron evitar ser sellados por culpa de ello y los que no fueron sellados tuvieron el mismo sentimiento ya que sus hermanos mayores se desquitaban con ellos. A decir verdad Hinata nunca fue feliz con los Hyuuga, solo con muy pocos pudo tener una relación sana y aun así no los veía mucho. Mis hijos siempre se llevaron bien con los hijos de Karin por que pertenecíamos al mismo Clan y ellos no los hacían menos por ser ellos mismos.

También alguien que apoyo mucho a mis hijos fue el hijo de Tenten, Nagato es su nombre, el siempre los apoyo y los aconsejo en todo lo que hacían y ellos veían en él un ejemplo a seguir y alguien a quien apoyarse, para mis hijos él era el hermano mayor que venía a sacarlos del apuro. Tal como fue para mi Iruka-Sensei.

Hanabi no le agradaba muy bien ese detalle pero lo acepto con el tiempo ya que Nagato era alguien muy querido por mis hijos, de hecho Hinata estuvo mucho tiempo enamorada de él y casi manda al hospital a la mujer que lo había engañado con su mejor amigo. Digo casi por que Tenten y Hanabi se enteraron por pura casualidad y se encargaron del trabajo por Hinata.

Cabe de mencionar que Nagato se caso con una chica de Ame que no conocía la fama de madre, tía y hermana celosa que tenían Tenten, Hanabi y Hinata sobre él. Tampoco ellas sabían que la inspiración de esa mujer era el 'Ángel de la Lluvia'(2) y la pelea que se hizo solo para aprobar la relación había sido de grandes proporciones. Tuve que intervenir como Hokage para evitar un desastre internacional que fue empezado por culpa de la esposa e hija del Hokage, además de una de las personas de mayor confianza que tenía el líder de Konoha.

0-0-0-0

- "¿Escribiendo tu testamento anciano?"

Frente al Hokage de Konoha se encontraba una mujer anciana, esa mujer aparentaba tener ochenta o noventa años, vestía una túnica verde que le llegaba a los pies, en su mano un bastón le ayudaba en su caminata, su cabello blanco como la nieva era adornado con dos moños en su cabeza y sus ojos chocolate veían al anciano Hokage con felicidad.

- "No anciana, es mi siguiente éxito comercial"

- "Solo espero que no sea una historia para adultos como lo hizo en su tiempo el gran Jiraiya"

- "Oh, claro que no, mis historias son para que todo el mundo pueda inspirarse y seguir el camino del Ninshu y de la paz"

- "Suena interesante su propósito y dígame señor ¿puedo acompañarlo mientras espero a mi hijo?"

- "Adelante bella dama no me molesta la compañía para nada, solo espero que no use la espada que esconde el bastón mientras platicamos"

- "Oh, ¿se dio cuenta? Entonces estoy perdiendo mi toque"

Los dos ancianos se rieron por ese comentario, cuando terminan de reír la señora se sentó en la banca que estaba en la entrada del cementerio de Konoha

- "Es bueno verte Tenten, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos"

- "Ni que fuera tanto, nos vimos en el aniversario de los caídos de la cuarta guerra"

- "Un mes se me hace mucho tiempo a esta edad Tenten"

- "Lo sé, todo ha sido muy lento últimamente, en especial desde que ya no hay nadie de nuestra generación"

- "Si, ya no queda nadie que haya visto la cuarta guerra… somos los últimos de los doce de Konoha"

- "Lo único que me queda de ese tiempo son los recuerdos y la nostalgia… como los extraño"

- "¿Sabes cuándo te das cuenta que eres una anciana Tenten?"

- "Cuando tu única conversación es sobre el pasado"

- "¡Ja! Hasta parece que estoy oyendo a Hanabi, en últimas fechas me decía eso cuando recordaba viejas épocas del pasado"

Los dos rieron una vez más sentados en esa banca viendo la entrada al cementerio donde todos sus amigos y seres queridos de cuando era unos niños habitaban. Habían pasado 83 años desde la cuarta guerra shinobi y esos dos eran los últimos vestigios de todo el continente que quedaban de esa corta pero sanguinaria guerra que unió a los shinobis por muchos años en una fuerte alianza. Ahora Naruto acababa de cumplir 100 años el mes pasado y se sentía nostálgico y alegre al ver todo lo que había hecho en su vida, no tenía nada que lamentar.

Tenten pensaba igual a sus casi 102 años que los cumpliría el próximo marzo, había tenido una vida difícil en casi todos los aspectos de su vida pero siempre siguió adelante, su único soporte, su único motor era el pequeño niño que nació en esa misión que la alejo siete años de su aldea… siete años del único hombre que amo de verdad.

Tal vez Tenten si tenía algo de que arrepentirse.

Y el hecho que lo viera hoy tal vez era una señal.

- "No te preocupes mi querida 'Herrera', estoy a tu lado" - fue lo único que dijo Naruto a Tenten al mismo tiempo que le agarraba su mano

'Herrera', esa palabra resonó en la mente de Tenten, era el apodo que había obtenido después de darse de baja de las misiones ninja. Con un hijo a su cuidado no quiso arriesgarse a que él creciera como ella ya que sus padres murieron en misiones cuando era una estudiante de academia y como única opción que tenía fue usar los conocimientos que había obtenido fuera de la aldea durante la infame misión.

Con los años las mejores y más finas armas de Konoha eran producidas por Tenten en su local que llamo 'Los Tesoros del Sabio'.

- "¿Te diste cuenta?"

- "Hace muchos años que domine la técnica de emociones negativas" - Tenten sonrió ante eso y apretó la mano de Naruto

- "¿La extrañas?"

- "No te mentiré Tenten todos los días desde hace 15 años"

- "Mi único consuelo es que fuiste feliz con ella" - lagrimas salían de sus ojos al ver que Naruto seguía pensando en ella

-"¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?

- "Lo mismo te pregunto"

- "Touché" - los dos volvieron a reír, el ambiente se sentía relajado haciendo que el momento sea placentero

- "…No te busque porque esta vida tu le pertenecías a ella"

- "…Curioso que digas eso, Hanabi dijo algo similar en la boda de Chouji, ¿porque?" - pregunto mirando a la mujer, ella solo giro su cabeza para no ver los ojos azules de ese hombre

- "¿Te acuerdas que Hanabi tenía heridas en ese entonces?"

- Si, recuerdo que Hanabi me dijo que un entrenamiento había saldo mal y había quedado muy dañada, recuerdo que por culpa de eso tuvo que cambiar el vestido de novia y de dama de honor para la boda de Karin"

- "Naruto… no fue un entrenamiento, fue una pelea conmigo el por qué resulto con esas heridas"

Naruto guardo silencio para asimilar lo que había dicho Tenten. Dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida habían tenido una pelea y conociendo a las dos debió de haber sido por un tema que era muy delicado"

- "¿Por que pelearon?"

- "Por ti, peleamos por quien se quedaría a tu lado… ya te has de imaginar el resultado"

- "Si, lo hago… ahora todo tiene sentido, pero no me gusta la idea de que me hayan apostado"

- "A ninguna de las dos tampoco pero era por razones que Hanabi pensó necesarias"

- "¿Lo dices por Nagato?" - Tenten se sorprendió, no esperaba que Naruto dijera algo como eso

- "… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?"

- "Cuando se graduó de la academia sentí su chakra y empecé a cuestionarme ciertas cosas, pero no fue hasta que Karin me lo confirmo un día que lo vimos entrenando con nuestros hijos"

- "No he hecho más que engañarte y hacerte daño Naruto, debes de odiarme ahora"

- "Eso quedo en el pasado Tenten, tomaste las decisiones que creías correctas para el bien no solo de él si no de los demás niños, pero bueno, no vale la pena llorar por un vaso de agua derramado… aunque tengo una duda, ¿si tu peleaste con Hanabi antes de la boda de Karin y no te vi sino hasta una semana después... cuando llegaste a la aldea?"

- "Llegue un mes antes de tu boda y la razón que no me viste fue porque casi nadie se entero que había llegado las únicas persona que se enteraron después del Hokage fueron Gai-Sensei y Hanabi, con solo ver a Nagato una vez se imagino quien podría ser el padre del niño así que de inmediato me busco cuando no estaba cerca Nagato, nos hicimos de palabras y terminamos en golpes, en medio de la batalla se nos ocurrió apostarte, la ganadora se quedaría contigo por el resta de esta vida "

- "Fue una idiotez de parte de las dos hacer eso"

- "Lo es y Hanabi lo admitió años después pero lo hecho, hecho esta"

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato contemplando la entrada de la puerta sin decir nada, en ningún momento ellos se soltaron de la mano y siguieron así por todo el tiempo que estuvieron callados.

- "Es tiempo que me valla Naruto, Nagato no ha de estar lejos, me gusto hablar contigo una vez mas"

- "¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso Tenten?"

La señora lo pensó por varios segundos viendo al cielo, cuando encontró la respuesta miro al antiguo Hokage con una sonrisa en el rostro como cuando era una adolecente enamorada de su mejor amigo.

-"No Naruto, ya no me arrepiento de nada"

- "Entones es hora que también me valla… ya es hora Tenten, es hora de irnos"

Al principio no entendió lo que quería decir el antiguo rubio pero al ver a sus ojos azules y notar que no se han separado entendió lo que quiso decir el Uzumaki

- "Tienes razón… es hora de que inicie una nueva era, solo dame unas horas para prepararme ¿y si me permites una última cita antes de irnos?"

- "Claro mi princesa, yo también quiero prepararme bien"

- "¿Desde hace cuanto que no me decías 'mi princesa'?

- "¿Ochenta años quizás?"

Sin más se despidieron cada uno a su paso para preparase para su última cita, cuando Tenten llego a su casa se baño y vistió para la ocasión, la joven que la ayuda con su casa se sorprendió de ver a la legendaria 'Herrera' tan viva y llena de energía, en broma le decía que le pasara la receta para estar tan bien a su edad, las dos rieron por el comentario.

Cuando estaba por irse escribió una carta muy larga para su hijo, nuera y demás descendientes en donde les decía todos los consejos que deberían de tener para ciertas situaciones en su vida. Cuando termino le dio la carta a la joven y le dijo que la carta se la entregara a su hijo o uno de sus nietos y si llegaba su hijo un poco más tarde que le dijera que se fue a una cita romántica con un viejo amigo, que el sabría quien.

La joven de nombre Saori casi se atraganta por lo dicho, ¿una cita romántica a su edad? sí que era increíble.

Salió de su casa con dirección al cementerio y con su agrado vio a Naruto vistiendo un traje de color naranja. Aun siendo un anciano hacia honor a su nombre del 'Hokage Naranja'

- "¿Lista? Vallamos a cenar, conozco un lugar muy bueno y aunque su ramen no sea como el de Ichiraku hacen su esfuerzo"

- "Nunca cambas Naruto"

En el restaurante después de dejar a todos con la boca abierta por ver a las dos figuras de más autoridad y respeto en la aldea comiendo juntos salieron a dar un paseo para hacer digestión. Cuando caminaron lo suficiente Naruto uso el Hiraishin no Jutsu para desplazarse a un lugar muy especial para los dos.

- "El templo Uzumaki, tenía años que no lo veía, se nota que lo has cuidado muy bien Naruto"

- "Es un lugar especial para mí y para mi Clan, pero sobre todo este es el lugar donde todo comenzó para nosotros"

- "Yo pensaba que lo de nosotros comenzó después de sellar a Madara"

- "Es una posibilidad, pero para mí, aquí empezó todo Tenten, desde que entre en depresión hasta el momento que encontré la felicidad contigo y con Hanabi"

- "Tengo que admitir que has mejorado en tus discursos, casi me siento alagada"

- "Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti"

Extrañada y con curiosidad siguió a Naruto dentro del templo pasando por el altar de mascaras encontró algo que le saco a Tenten una lagrima.

- "¿Es el 'Kohaku no Joohei', entonces tu los tenias todo este tiempo?"

- "No, la aldea solo se quedo con el Bashosen que ha estado en tu posesión desde ese entonces, esta herramienta la gane hace mucho tiempo en una apuesta contra el Raikage y la he conservado desde entonces"

- "¿Planeas usarla?"

- "Si, planeo usarla"

- "¿No te da miedo saber que Madara está ahí adentro?"

- "No, hace tiempo que Madara dejo de habitar esta vasija"

- "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

- "Cuando adquirí la vasija el sabio me visito en un sueño y me dijo que se había encargado del problema de Madara hace algunos años, si alguien libera el contenido de la vasija se encontrara solo el cuerpo de Madara sin vida, no sé como lo hizo pero yo le creo al sabio"

- "Si tu lo crees yo también lo creeré… es tiempo de comenzar"

- "Si"

Los dos se acercaron y sujetaron de las manos para darse fuerza y apoyo en esta situación tan difícil que están por vivir

- "Espera Naruto, antes de empezar, quiero hacer algo antes" - y sin previo aviso beso al Uzumaki como no lo había hecho en muchos años, Naruto se dejo llevar por el beso que atrajo mas para sí mismo a Tenten para disfrutar del beso y el contacto de su piel. Los dos sintieron las sensaciones de antaño, la misma conexión de uno con el otro, la sincronía que los dos tenían y que solo ellos sabían que tenían.

- "Ahora si me pudo ir de este mundo sin nada pendiente"

- "Wow, tenía tiempo que no me besaban así de intenso… no sé si sea bueno o no que no me diera un ataque al corazón"

- "Cállate y terminemos con esta era"

Y con un último beso de parte de Naruto los dos se sujetan de la mano mientras Naruto toca el sello del zorro y Tenten toca la vasija de purificación.

El zorro es expulsado de Naruto destruyendo el templo en el proceso, ya estando afuera por primera vez en mucho tiempo se estiro un poco y respiro el aire del ambiente.

**- "Es bueno respirar algo de aire fresco, ya extrañaba su olor"**

- "Es bueno verte… contento Kurama"

- "Si que es enorme"

**- "Te estás sobre esforzando mocoso, Mito no duro tanto cuando me sacaron de ella"**

- "Que puedo decir… soy… especial"

**- "Ya terminemos con esto, de por sí ya me es extraño que las transmigraciones de Mito y Hashirama estén haciendo todo este espectáculo"** - los dos humanos rieron por lo dicho del zorro

- "Ok" - Tenten sujeto más fuerte la mano de Naruto mientras veía al zorro de las nueve colas, esta era la primera vez que lo veía en persona, como lo veía Naruto cada vez que entrara a su mente a charlar con él - "Un gusto conocerlo… **Kurama"**

**- "Igualmente mocosa" **- y con esto último Kurama fue absorbido por la herramienta del sabio de los seis caminos.

Los dos humanos que se encontraban en el lugar se sentaron a duras penas en el suelo apoyando su espalda con la vasija, los dos ya no tenían fuerza, no tenían chakra para moverse o hablar, lo único que pudieron hacer fue verse a los ojos y ver como los ojos del otro estaban perdiendo la luz que decían que estaban vivos.

Y de esta forma una era terminaba, una era donde la violencia era el pan del día, una era donde muchas personas, inocentes y culpables morían por culpa de una ideología errónea y transfigurada para el beneficio del hombre que tuviera el poder.

Con la muerte de estos dos grandes shinobis que cada uno era una institución y ejemplo a seguir en sus áreas se terminaba la era conocida como Ninjutsu y empezaba la era que el sabio de los seis caminos y el sabio Jiraiya habían soñado, una era de paz y armonía, una era llamada Ninshu.

La vida siguió y cada quien hacia lo que cada quien tenía que hacer, después de los sepelios de estos dos héroes sus enseñanzas y visiones siguieron guiando a las nuevas generación a seguir adelante y sin dar un paso hacia atrás. Esta generación hizo su tarea ya que los maestros que tuvieron vieron la crudeza que no querían que los niños vieran y siguieron sus consejos, dejaron atrás el Ninjutsu y aprendieron el Ninshu.

Pero eso ya es otra historia

* * *

Aquí les traigo la versión de Naruto del fic "La primera vez que lo vi tenía siete años" editada, me di cuenta un poco tarde de que había que hacer unos cambios y ya están hechos.

Se que fui un poco cruel y dramático en el pasado fic y que en este esta mas pesado para mi gusto pero en cierta forma me encanto esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos a la próxima.

Saludos

Kisame Hoshigaki

p.d. les dejo el glosario

Glosario

1.- Kalinin es la figura paterna de Sagara Souske de Fullmetal Panic, en el OVA llamado 'El día libre de la capitana' hizo este platillo que le preparaba su esposa después de que llegara de una misión que había durado mucho tiempo, a él le gusto el platillo mientras su mujer lo veía con incredulidad. Sosuke intentaba escapar cada vez que esta receta se hacia

2.- el Ángel de la lluvia es Konan


End file.
